Militia Compound
Militia Compound is the sixteenth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It picks up where the last mission left off and continues to depict Teresa Lipan's past as an ATF agent. Here, Teresa manages to get into the militia compound and finds her way to rescue the Oaktons from NSA agents and obtain the satellite data. Plot Mission Briefing Paradise Ridge, Montana: Oakton Militia Compound Teresa's Testimony from the Congressional Record "The moment I saw those government agents murder Earl Oakton in cold blood my entire world changed. I was a trained law enforcement officer, and there I was, unknowingly part of some conspiracy that was way outside the law. It took me back to my roots, where my ancestors had been cheated and murdered in the name of civilization." "The situation got complicated real quick, there was no way I was going to kill Oakton's family or his followers, nor was I going to kill ATF agents who were innocent like me. But the place was crawling with NSA hitmen who were posing as FBI, and I had seen what they were capable of, up close." Storyline Teresa manages to reach the militia compound following Earl Oakton's murder by the NSA agents. Once inside the militia compound, Teresa Lipan is contacted by ATF Special Agent Kelly who tells her that he was captured by the survivalist militia and requests her assistance. Teresa assures him that she’ll find and rescue him. The fight between militia members and NSA agents continues, with Teresa saving as much militia members as she could while eliminating the NSA agents. She runs into a scene where Floyd, a militia member, is being interrogated by two NSA agents. The NSA agents beat Floyd to try to get him to answer where the satellite data is. Teresa then assassinates the NSA agents to save Floyd. Teresa tells Floyd that Earl Oakton is dead and that she’s come to rescue the Oakton family who are now in danger, and asks him where they are. Floyd responds that he believes Dusty Oakton (Earl Oakton’s son) took his family into the bunkers and shows Teresa how to get there by going into a nearby duct that leads to the warehouse. Floyd tells her that she should find her way from there. While in the duct just under the warehouse, Teresa sees and overhears NSA Lieutenant Brown reporting to Commander Silvers, telling the commander that the warehouse is secure and that although there are no signs of the satellite data being there, there is a lot in there to search through. Silvers orders Lt. Brown to hold that area and tells him that he’s on his way there. Teresa assassinates Lt. Brown shortly after. After getting out of the ducts and just outside the warehouse, Teresa witnesses two NSA agents interrogating two militia members (Uriah and Peter) about the location of the satellite data. One of the militia members, Uriah, tells them that Floyd probably has it. Teresa assassinates the NSA agents before they could kill the militias who thank Teresa for saving their lives. She then asks them where the satellite data is. Peter, one of the militia tells her that Floyd said he hid data in a deer head and asks her to get that data out of here since it’s causing so much trouble and conspiracy. Uriah, the other militia also tells her that they found and captured an ATF agent who was “snooping around the camp.” Teresa tells them that the ATF agent is Special Agent Kelly and asks them where he is. They tell her that they put Kelly under the stairs (of the warehouse) near the well right before they themselves were captured by the NSA agents. Teresa then tells the militia to get out of there while they still can. Once inside the warehouse, Teresa overhears a discussion between Silvers and NSA agent Guzman. Silvers asks Guzman what happened there to which Guzman replies that Lt. Brown was dead when he arrived the area. Silvers believes that there is a rogue agent in the compound and orders to kill those who they deem unfamiliar. Silvers then asks Guzman if he has located the satellite data with Guzman responding that it’s not in the warehouse and the data might be somewhere in the south compound. One of Silvers’s lieutenants, Quinn, is in the south compound and orders Guzman to rendezvous with the lieutenant to find the data and send two more NSA agents, Kennedy and Zanny, in the warehouse for backup. Silvers also tells Guzman that he will stay in the warehouse to keep the area secure. Teresa then reports to Gabriel Logan that she found Silvers and asks him what she should do. Gabe tells her to plant the homing beacon he gave her earlier and plant it on Silvers without his knowledge by using stealth. While Silvers is distracted by hearing several reports from his agents, Teresa successfully plants the homing beacon on Silvers. After getting the report that the Oaktons are heading into the bunkers, Silvers orders his agents to get the bunker surrounded and then proceeds to go into the bunker area. Teresa reports the successful operation to Gabe who says that he is getting a strong signal from Silvers and then tells her to get out of there immediately. Teresa tells him that she’s not done yet and she has to rescue the Oaktons first. Later, Teresa finds ATF Special Agent Kelly and unties him. He also obtains a .45 handgun. Several NSA hitmen appear but they were all eliminated by both Teresa and Kelly. Kelly then tells Teresa that they should get out of there but Teresa tells him that she has to rescue the Oaktons first and asks him not to get involved in this. Kelly obliges and leaves the compound. Teresa proceeds to go into the well where it leads into a cave where she sees two militia members discussing how they should get out of the compound. With no way out, one of the militia suggests they should stay there and wait for help. Teresa then shows up to where they are and the militia orders Teresa to stop and kneel down where she is if she wants to live. The militia asks her who she is and (being a federal agent) why she’s there to kill them all. Teresa assures them both that she’s not there to kill them (and the other militias) and that she just wants to get the Oaktons out of there alive. Since Teresa has proven herself to be an ally by saving several militias, the militias agree to help her fight the NSA agents so they could give them “three targets instead of one.” They then proceed to go out of the cave and into the south compound where several more militia members and NSA agents are battling. They eliminated many NSA agents along the way. Teresa then heads into a house-like building and obtains the satellite data hidden in a deer head, as the militia member earlier points out. Nearby, Teresa assists the militias by eliminating three NSA snipers in the bunker building area. Once inside the bunker building complex, Teresa and the militia then proceed to eliminate three more NSA agents, who seem to have no idea where the bunker entrance is. Teresa asks the militia where the Oaktons are, to which the militia replies that Dusty Oakton took his mother, Debbie Oakton, into the bunker and pulled the dirty mattress over the entrance to hide their escape. Teresa pulls the mattress away and goes into the bunker entrance. Walkthrough Your parameters generally remain the same as the last mission; killing militia will result in a mission failure. The difficulty spike is retained as well, so be prepared to keep rolling and use as many headshots as possible. Alternatively, the K3G4 is an acceptable weapon for flak jacketed-enemies. From the starting point, head around the corner and watch the NSA Agent kill running militia, shoot the agent afterwards. On the left wall from where you start is a Flak Jacket, so take it if you need it. Continue on, kill the NSA agent and then watch the shoot-out in the house-like structure. After the explosion, kill the NSA member then run towards the entrance, (your character will automatically jump to the beam). Walk off and press Action to climb up to the other side. In the next room, walk around the crates and into the hole that's around the corner. Down there you'll see two NSA agents beating a militia, head shot them because they are wearing Flak Jackets, (don't worry about the militia member getting killed, it's only if you kill him that the mission is failed). If you want to rescue the militia, you can shoot his body with the crossbow and then waste the NSA men. On the right wall in the first alcove from where you dropped down is another hole, go down it. Head down the passage, you'll hear an NSA agent talking to a radio, shoot him through the grate above you. Further down the passage is another NSA agent, shoot him and climb out. Once outside, turn around the corner and kill the two NSA agents. On the right side of the truck is a militia member, approach him to get a new objective. On the left side of the truck is a brown door, press Action to kick it open and get a new objective after the cut-scene. You'll have to use some stealth for this objective, climb up the cargo box in front of you and turn around, run towards the part of the catwalk that has text that reads "jump here". You'll automatically jump to the catwalk, crouch down and slowly approach Silvers from behind, when the text "Place Homing Beacon" appears press Action. Then quietly drop off the catwalk to finish the objective. Head to the opposite side of the warehouse and head up the ramp to the upper level and out the doorway in front of you. Head through the corridor until you get outside, Kelly is underneath the stairs so untie him. After that three NSA agents will attack so kill them all. Afterwards, head down the well in this area to access a secret passage. Down here you'll see two militia that order you to kneel to the ground, so do so where it says "Press X to Kneel". After a brief talk they'll give you a grenade launcher and you're on your way. Out of the tunnel, continue on and fire a grenade at the NSA agents on the other side, prepare for an ambush so unload on all NSA agents you come across, further ahead is a red door so press Action to kick it down. Once in the next area, run and roll to the other side and head down this passage as the militia here will open fire on you so it's not worth the risk to take out NSA in this area. Ahead is a red structure with it's door open, head in and go through the rooms until you're outside, turn left to get another M-79. Turn around and you'll see three militia do battle with some snipers, approach them to get a new objective. Now equip the M-79 and open fire with one grenade on the three snipers (they can score head shots on you so be careful). After they are all gone, head left and into the structure here. Once down shoot all the NSA agents and from where you entered, turn right and press Action by the mattress in the corner to finish the mission. Characters * Teresa Lipan (Player) * ATF Special Agent Kelly (ally, hostage) * F.I.S.T. survivalist militia (allies) ** Floyd (hostage) ** Uriah (hostage) ** Peter (hostage) ** George ** Jeb ** Earl Oakton (mentioned) ** Dusty Oakton (mentioned) ** Debbie Oakton (mentioned) * NSA agents (enemies) ** Commander Silvers (enemy, cannot be killed) ** NSA Lieutenant Brown ** NSA Agent Guzman * Gabriel Logan (voice) Unlockable * Izmailovo Park map - Rescue three militia hostages (Floyd, and two brothers, Uriah and Peter) and then talk to them. Trivia * Because Commander Silvers is only meant to die in 'St. George Australia', killing him during this level will fail the mission. * It is possible to rescue the very first militia in this mission (when he begs someone to help him) but this militia will shoot at you until you keep your distance. He will no longer shoot you, however, if you go back to him after keeping your distance. * Interestingly, the mission will not end in failure if the player forgets to obtain the satellite data before proceeding to the next level. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions